GOLDEN BOY (KYUMIN)
by Incredible Cholee 137
Summary: Short oneshoot tentang reaksi Kyuhyun terhadap warna rambut Sungmin yang baru? "Tapi Hyung, penggemar akan mudah mengenalimu dengan rambut seperti itu saat kita diam-diam berkencan?" Apa alasan Sungmin mengubah total warna rambutnya? KYUMIN. BOYS LOVE. Just press X button if you don't like my OTP. FLUFF


**GOLDEN BOY**

Pairing: KYUMIN Kyuhyun-Sungmin

Main Cast: Kyuhyun and Sungmin

Eunhyuk

Genre: Romance, Fluff, Canon

Rating: T

Short Oneshoot

Warning: Boys Love, BoyxBoy, Yaoi, OOC, Many Typos, Very Long Story, **IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

Disclaimer: The caracters inside are belong to God and themselves.

x

Eunhyuk sedang asik memasak _ramyeon_ kimchi ketika pintu dorm terbuka dengan tidak sopan, tanpa permisi.

"Hyung…"

Tanpa melihat pun Eunhyuk tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Yah Kyuhyun-ah, tidak bisakah mengucap salam? Kebiasaanmu itu buruk sekali," tegur Eunhyuk kepada Kyuhyun, yang masuk dorm tanpa salam.

"Maaf Hyung, ahh kau sedang memasak? _Umma _membekaliku banyak sekali makanan, kau tidak perlu memasak," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Baiklah mumpung aku masih merebus air saja. Oh iya bagaimana kabar Paman dan Bibi Cho?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang menata bawaannya di meja makan.

"Mereka sehat, aku disuruh pulang karena tidak sempat merayakan ulang tahun _umma _saja, jadi tidak ada hal yang serius. Hyung kau ambil mangkuknya ya."

Eunhyuk menuruti perintah Kyuhyun, kembali lagi ke dapur. "Aku pikir ada apa saat Paman Cho buru-buru menyuruhmu pulang. Dan kenapa kau kembali ke dorm sepagi ini? Ini bahkan masih…jam 7 pagi?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap jam dinding.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Apa Sungmin Hyung masih tidur?"

"Hahh, bocah aku tahu apa tujuanmu kembali ke dorm sepagi ini, pasti sudah merindukan Hyung kesayanganmu kan?" goda Eunhyuk dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Sudah jawab saja," TUK "Dan jangan mengambil makanan dengan tangan kotormu, pakai sendok aisshh kau ini Hyung," kata Kyuhyun setelah memukul lengan Eunhyuk dengan gagang sendok.

"Aku lapar sekali, makanya memasak sepagi ini," kilah Eunhyuk.

"Bangunkan Sungmin Hyung dulu," perintah Kyuhyun. Anak ini tidak sopan, daritadi kenapa main perintah kepada Hyungnya?

"Sungmin Hyung tidak ada di kamar, dari tadi dia sudah ke _sport center_ di lantai 20 bersama Kangin Hyung. Sudah aku makan dulu ya?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab perkataan Eunhyuk dan memilih masuk ke kamarnya, meletakkan tasnya. Ia memutuskan akan makan setelah Sungmin kembali saja.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Ketika mendengar satu suara yang sangat ia kenali, Kyuhyun segera bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Itu Sungminnya sudah sudah kembali. Sehari saja tidak bertemu, rasanya ia tidak bisa menampung kerinduan di dalam hatinya. Maka ia bergegas keluar kamar menyambut Sungminnya.

"Hyung….astagaa!" pekiknya terkejut ketika mendapati penampilan Sungmin yang berubah drastis sejak terakhir mereka bertemu, kemarin lusa.

"Kenapa astaga?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"_Aigoo_ aku sedang berhadapan dengan Rapunzel atau Lee Sungmin?"

"Apa maksudmu sih?"

"Hyung…rambutmu?"

Sungmin menyentuh poninya sambil tersenyum, "Ohh ini, potongan rambutku sedang dalam kondisi terbaiknya sekarang, aku sedikit ingin merubah warnanya. Pantas tidak?"

"Sedikit merubah warnanya apa? Ini perubahan total, makanya aku bilang kau mirip Rapunzel."

"Bodoh! Rapunzel itu berambut panjang, dan pula dia perempuan. Kau pikir aku perempuan?" protes Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan Kyuhyun hanya menganga terpesona.

"Tidak, kau buka perempuan tapi kau lebih cantik dari perempuan manapun," puji Kyuhyun, tulus sebenarnya.

"Omong kosong," tapi tetap saja Sungmin tidak percaya, Kyuhyun itu terlalu sering merayunya seperti ini. Membuatnya kebal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, ia merangkul bahu Sungmin. Mengajaknya duduk ke sofa depan televisi, dan mengusir Eunhyuk yang sedang asyik menonton.

"Tapi kau memang cantik sekali dengan warna rambut barumu Hyung."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun berbinar-binar, terlalu menyilaukan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Lihat kulitmu yang putih, bibirmu yang merah, terpasang sempurna dengan rambut _gold _milikmu. Kau seperti bukan orang Korea saja," dan Sungmin hanya tersipu mendengar pujian Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun jarang memuji penampilannya selengkap ini saat mereka sedang berduaan seperti ini.

"Tadinya aku pikir warna ini tidak pantas untukku."

"Ahh tapi ini akan menyulitkanku," jawab Kyuhyun sambil membelai pipi lembut Sungmin.

Sungmin merubah posisi duduknya lebih menghadap kepada Kyuhyun.

"Menyulitkan apanya?"

"Kau akan mudah dikenali saat kita kencan dengan rambutmu yang seperti ini. Topi tidak akan bisa menyamarkanmu lagi, penggemar kita akan mudah mengenalimu"

Sungmin tertawa, "Kalau begitu belikan aku _hoodie_ yang banyak untuk penyamaranku."

"Baiklah, atau kau ingin aku membelikanmu _scarf_ untuk menutupi rambutmu?"

Sungmin tertawa lagi,"Sekalian saja belikan wig untuk aku menyamar menjadi perempuan bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, tidak menyetujui ide kekasihnya.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak menyukai idemu untuk menyamar menjadi perempuan, aku tidak suka perempuan."

"Bohong!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau selalu bilang di _variety show_mu, Suzy paling cantik, Hyuna paling menarik, Seohyun gadis idamanmu, Seulgi gadis tidak terlalu popular yang menarik, berapa banyak lagi nama perempuan yang kau sebut? Itu yang kau bilang tidak suka perempuan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa menatap Sungmin, kekasihnya sedang cemburu ternyata, tapi ini manis sekali. Sungmin tidak pernah protes saat ia membicarakan perempuan-perempuan cantik di luar sana, tapi rupanya ia menumpuk sendiri kecemburuannya di dalam hati. Dan menghadapi Sungmin yang cemburu seperti ini menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Maka Kyuhyun mencium pipi kekasihnya, tapi kemudian menyentil dahinya lembut.

"Kau ini bodoh atau polos? Saat MC lain bertanya tentang siapa gadis yang tercantik, siapa yang paling menarik, siapa gadis idamanku. Kau ingin aku menjawab Lee Sungmin? Kau ingin aku mengungkapkan bahwa yang tercantik, termenarik, terseksi, dan paling aku idamkan itu Lee Sungmin? Kau mau begitu?"

Sungmin menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"Aku sangat ingin mengungkapkan itu, tapi apa kita siap konsekuensinya? Bukan hanya popularitas kita, tapi nama baik keluarga kita, grup kita juga akan dipertaruhkan," terang Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya tadi.

Sungmin tetap diam, ia juga tidak tahu mengapa pembicaraan mereka menjadi seserius ini.

"Aku hanya ingin, hubungan kita ini hanya kita dan orang-orang terdekat kita yang menikmati. Aku tidak ingin orang lain yang tidak mengenal kita dengan baik ikut mencibir atau hanya ikut sekedar ingin tahu."

Sungmin menghela napas, lihat Kyuhyunnya tidak main-main dengan percintaan mereka kan, maka ia tersenyum lebar.

"Iya aku mengerti, hanya saja jadi hal wajar kan jika aku cemburu padamu saat kau menyebut nama perempuan lain sedang kau puji? Tapi tenang saja, bukankah cemburuku juga tidak buta?"

"Kau juga sering membuatku cemburu, tidak sadar?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyatukan alisnya, memasang wajah heran.

"Cemburu apanya?"

"Kau suka berfoto dengan teman-teman wanitamu, pergi minum dengan teman sekolahmu, pergi olahraga dengan Kangin Hyung, kau pikir aku baik saja-saja?"

Sungmin tertawa dan gantian mengecup pipi Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau tahu kan hatiku cuma kau yang punya?"

PLUKK

Satu butir coklat M&M's mengusik momen kemesraan mereka, membuat mereka sontak menoleh ke arah pelaku.

"Bodoh! Kalian itu sama-sama bodoh, mencemburui semua wanita? Kalian kira akan ada wanita yang mau berkencan dengan kalian, setelah seluruh orang di penjuru Asia tahu hobi kalian yang suka meminum wine berdua di kamar yang pintunya terkunci, lampu temaram dengan memasang musik romantis? Kalian pikir akan ada wanita yang melirik kalian, setelah mereka tahu kalian suka mencuri-curi ciuman di _backstage_?"

Kyuhyun memandang sang pelaku sebal, "Yahh Eunhyuk Hyung! Kau daritadi menguping pembicaraan kami?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menguping, kalian berbicara berisik sekali di sofa yang sama denganku."

Sungmin hanya terkikik geli mendengar sahabat dan kekasihnya adu mulut. Dan sebelum pertengkaran mereka menjadi serius, Sungmin menyeret kekasihnya ke arah kamarnya. Menutup pintu kamarnya. Ketika Kyuhyun masih sibuk menggerutu, Sungmin menarik kerah t-shirt yang dikenakan Kyuhyun.

CUP

Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun manis. Membuat hati Kyuhyun menghangat, kemudian lengan besarnya memeluk Sungmin dalam dadanya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku mengganti warna rambutku menjadi _gold_?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Karena aku mau kau tahu, aku yang dulu hanya logam hitam di pasir tidak berguna, sekarang menjadi emas berharga, karenamu. Itu karenamu Cho Kyuhyun."

E N D

a/n : Awalnya mau bikin reaksi Kyuhyun tentang warna rambut baru Sungmin, tapi kenapa melebar ke masalah cemburu kayak gini? Ya sudahlah, keluar inspirasinya kayak gini, maafin yaa :'(

Saya sebenernya feeling Sungmin pake warna rambut temporer macem Wookie, Siwon, Hyuk gitu kan? Mungkin mereka ujung-ujungnya promo merk warna rambut hahahah maaf abaaaang

Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk teman-teman KMS atas keantusiasannya pada oneshoot MILITARY COUPLE (KYUMIN) ya. Hayukk kita lestarikan FF Kyumin lagi, nggak usah kepancing emosinya sama perusuh-perusuh di SPI akhir-akhir ini yaa, kita maen kalem aja. Cuekin cuekin.


End file.
